Landlord
by Sougishiki
Summary: Bakura can be terribly distracting when he's in a mood. AU.


**AN/Context Notes:** This is technically a story belonging to and in the middle of a larger series. This is being published now because: 1. it is a long overdue gift to a friend 2. The rest of the series has not been written, yet. This means that a bit of context is in order. Landlord is set in a canonically diverged universe without Zork influencing Bakura's behavior. He and Ryo have been working together and in a relationship for a number of years.

Terms: (These would have been explained in earlier pieces)

Inworld: Otherwise known as the soul rooms. Bakura and Ryo have intentionally expanded theirs into an actual house.

Outworld: The physical world.

the story takes place simultaneously in both of these worlds.

* * *

"Landlord," Ryo had been discussing strategies when Bakura whispered in his ear from where he stood inworld. He hadn't noticed the spirit move so close, he had been concentrating too much on the outworld, on his conversation with Yugi, to feel the heat of Bakura just behind him. He was hyperaware now and his breath caught, making him stumble over a simple sentence.

His friend gave him an odd look, but thankfully he was able to smile and clear his throat pointedly before continuing.

Inworld, he turned to look back at Bakura with a scowl, "What is it? You'll make me blow our cover!"

His hair was damp and it occurred to Ryo that the spirit must have taken a bath while he talked. His gaze trailed lower, following the white of his hair, which really did contrast quite nicely with his darker skin. He hadn't put a shirt on, and in the outworld Ryo's speech gave another brief stutter. He could see the scars that tracked over his torso and arms, most faded by time. Of all his scars the three on his face were the clearest and Ryo's eyes locked onto them to avoid the sharp red eyes above.

"Well?" Really, why had he chosen now to talk to him? Didn't he know that making Yugi suspicious could ruin Bakura's plans?

When Bakura didn't reply, instead twisting his arms over his host's shoulders and forcing him to face forward, all he can do is blink. "What are you-?"

"You should pay attention, Landlord. Didn't you just warn _me_ about blowing our cover?" He was leaning over his shoulder, breath hot on his ear.

But he couldn't concentrate, not with Bakura against his back and draped over him like he was. He counted himself lucky that Yugi was speaking and all he needed to do was nod. He wasn't surprised when Bakura spoke again, so close that the nerves in Ryo's ear burned, over sensitive, "Concentrate." He managed to drag the word out until each syllable was nearly torture to hear.

Yugi was waiting for him to say something, but Ryo didn't know what, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't sleep well last night. Could you repeat yourself?"

"I was just asking if you were feeling well, you've been a little off today."

In the outworld, Ryo smiled and told his friend that he would be fine after a decent night's rest while inworld Bakura pressed closer and began to trail his hands over his shirt.

"Well alright, if you're sure. How about a duel?" The worry on his face was gone, replaced by a bright smile as he reached for his cards.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I'll just get my deck," It's in his school bag, by the door of Yugi's room. His step might have wobbled a bit, but that was Bakura's fault because his hands were still rubbing circles across his chest and it was beginning to get distracting.

Their duel wasn't one of his best, but it got especially bad when Bakura, who had never stopped making a nuisance of himself, began biting at his neck. Yugi had noticed and started worrying.

"Bakura, maybe you should go home. You look really tired," He looked like a kicked puppy and the spirit took his mouth away from Ryo's neck long enough to make a scathing comment. Then he was right back at it and Ryo was just grateful no one but them would be able to see the marks. Bakura _always_ left marks.

"Perhaps I should," He smiled and gathered his cards together, "I'm sorry I was such bad company today, Yugi."

Of course that set the boy off and he babbled that Bakura wasn't bad company at all as Ryo put his shoes on at the door. "Yugi, it's alright. I'll see you at school."

Bakura pulled back his host's hair and kissed his way up his neck. Ah, he had to leave quickly. His neck stung where the spirit had bitten him. Perhaps if he just left he wouldn't- Ryo stifled a squeak in the outworld as Bakura sunk a canine into the lobe of his ear- do that. Ryo swallowed and thanked the gods that his hair was long enough to hide his face when he bent down. When he stood, he was careful to keep Yugi at his back. He was being terribly rude, but just this once he told himself. It wasn't really his fault that Bakura was in a mood.

A hot tongue replaced sharp teeth and Ryo set off towards their apartment as quickly as he could.

* * *

By the time he had gotten their door open, one of Bakura's hands was up his shirt and it was all he could do to focus on anything outside of the heat at his back. He didn't remember where he dropped their bag, but he didn't really care at the moment. The only thing he was paying attention to was Bakura's other hand, which had slipped past the band of his trousers to wrap around him and squeeze. Ryo cried out in both worlds. It was all he could do to grab onto him and try not to let his knees give out. He didn't quite manage that last part in the outworld, without Bakura to support him, and instead he rested his head on the edge of his bed, gripping the blanket for dear life. Inworld, the spirit pulled his hand away and Ryo keened. He wanted the hand back, damn it!

"Just hold on, Landlord. I swear, you are so impatient," Suddenly they were facing each other, Bakura still taller than him, but that wouldn't matter soon, Ryo would catch up to him.

"Maybe if you hadn't been, ah, _teasing_ me for the last hour, ngh," Bakura's hand was back, squeezing and pulling in ways that were not at all conducive to talking. He reached out to dig his fingers into his partner's shoulders and ended up with handfuls of white hair instead.

"Fuck it," Ryo whispered and he pulled him down to kiss him. By the way he pulled him closer, Bakura didn't mind. By the way his tongue was re-exploring Ryo's mouth, he actually rather liked it. Which was good, because Ryo rather liked it, too.

Still, the teen pulled back just long enough to gasp, "Clothes," and tug pointedly on Bakura's hair.

"So pushy, Landlord."

It was Ryo's turn to distract Bakura, and he took full advantage of it by running his hands across his shoulders and scraping his nails down his chest. "Landlord…" Bakura's voice was almost dangerously low, his hands still on the buttons of his shirt. His eyes were narrowed and Ryo slid his hands back up to loop around his neck with a sighed, "Fine."

He let him undo the buttons before sliding out of both shirts. His skin was so much paler than Bakura's, he thought idly. Even the lightest of his partner's scars were darker. He had almost finished tracing one that sliced across his side when Bakura lifted Ryo's hand to his mouth and bit at the skin between finger and thumb, sucking on it briefly.

"If you're done looking, Landlord?"

"And if I wasn't?"

"Then you can keep looking later," Bakura kissed him again and walked him backwards until Ryo's knees hit on the edge of their bed. He pulled the spirit down with him when he fell, again when he crawled back so that his legs didn't hang off the edge. They ended up in a tangle of limbs, Bakura pressing down on his younger counterpart and kissing his way to the band of his trousers. Ryo ran his fingers through his partner's hair when he slid the trousers down over his hips, taking his boxers with it. The kisses continued down the curve of Ryo's hip to the inside of his thigh.

"Bakura."

He lifted his head away from the flesh on the inside of Ryo's leg, "Yes, Landlord?"

"You still have pants on," Ryo's voice was breathy and his face flushed and Bakura takes a moment to appreciate the sight of the boy spread out beneath him like this. He always relished opportunities to take him apart piece by piece, to strip the politeness and modesty from him like so many layers of cloth. Ryo was so beautiful when he was truly naked.

"Pants," Bakura blinked. Then blinked again when the petulant tone clicked in his head. His lover was _pouting_. Adorable.

"As you wish, your majesty," Bakura teased, sitting up on his knees before undoing the ties to his pants and slowly pulling them over his hips. Underneath him, Ryo watched the cloth slide down, which was very hot up until the loosened laces caught around his cock and Bakura had to abandon his seductive plan to untangle it.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Landlord."

"I'm not laughing, Bakura."

The spirit leaned down, trapping his host in a cage of arms and white hair, "Liar. I can see it, you know. It's in your eyes." Bakura's tongue swept along the shell of Ryo's ear, making him shudder underneath him. Ryo could hear the noises that tongue made so clearly, filthy sounds that went straight to his groin.

He tried to speak, to remind his lover that he still had those ruddy pants on, but there were teeth cutting into his ear and his words twisted into a garbled mess. Still, it seemed Bakura understood him, "Hush, landlord. It's fine, see?" The smirk in his voice was all the warning Ryo had before Bakura was grinding their hips together. Ryo arched, body pressing closer to Bakura's. He never stopped loving that friction. It was second nature now to bare his neck when the spirit's mouth tracked down, nipping before soothing the sting with licks. Unwilling to be so idle, Ryo smoothed his hands down Bakura's sides, pressing fingertips into muscle and skin. Bakura hummed appreciatively and his mouth vibrated where it pressed against his lover's collarbone.

It really was too easy to distract Ryo this way, but it gave him time to plan out how he wanted to take him this time. He'd had Ryo on his back last time, on his knees the time before that so both of those were out. Perhaps Bakura would let him do the work this time…

Ryo yelped when Bakura rolled them unexpectedly. His hands gripped Bakura's shoulders, their bodies pressed closely together except where Ryo straddled Bakura's hips. "What was that for?"

"Just getting into a better position, landlord," he smirked. He always enjoyed seeing Ryo miffed. Bakura's hands had settled on his ass when he rolled them and he kneaded the cheeks now, letting his smirk turn into a leer when Ryo gave him a half-hearted glare. He leaned up to kiss his lover and slid one hand over to the bedside table and began feeling around. It didn't take long to find the lube, thankfully, and the pump made it easy to use it one handed.

Ryo jerked when Bakura spread his ass with his clean hand and let lube drip onto him. He hadn't bothered to warm it this time and the boy started before pulling back from the kiss to glare again, "You prick. Why'd you do that?" He was out of breath and his lips were beginning to swell from the kiss. He looked so very good like that, all hot and bothered. Bakura answered him with another kiss, rougher this time, and began massaging the lube into his ass. Ryo gave a little cut-off moan when a finger pressed just a little harder, almost entering him.

"See, Landlord? It warms up soon enough," Ryo's head had slipped down to rest on the spirit's shoulder and now they were cheek to cheek, Bakura's voice right by his ear, making it tingle. His breath was coming more unsteadily now and his eyes were slipping closed as he enjoyed Bakura's hands on him. One hand was still keeping him spread, the long fingers squeezing and digging short nails into his skin. The other was still teasing him, rubbing his anus and putting just enough pressure on him to almost enter before moving to rub under his tailbone or just behind his balls. Ryo was turning boneless now, resting all his weight on Bakura. His lover was enjoying himself immensely, watching with narrowed eyes as he dragged his fingers from balls to tailbone. His pale skin was slick and hot under his fingers and his cock twitched against their stomachs and Bakura's own cock when he pressed just _so_.

Still, as beautiful as it was Bakura was getting impatient. He still had to stretch Ryo before he could fuck him and his balls were beginning to ache. On his next pass he stopped over his lover's asshole and slipped a fingertip inside. Relaxed as it had become during the massage, it accepted him easily and Ryo shivered against him. He sunk in further, watching the muscle stretch around his finger. The teen was hot inside, gripping him tightly. Bakura crooked his finger and rubbed his inner walls, enjoying the softness before pulling back and thrusting his finger in again.

Over his shoulder, Ryo had started up a constant stream of soft noises. Bakura could imagine his face, eyes closed and cheeks flushed, lips parted and kiss swollen. Ryo's ass clenched as he pulled his finger out and Bakura licked his lips as he watched it. Two fingers were harder to push in, but not painful if the way Ryo shuddered was anything to go by. He scissored them while pulling out, stretching Ryo as much as he could. When he thrust back in he sought out his lover's prostate, pressing and dragging in a way that always made Ryo whimper.

He had to get more lube before he went up to three fingers, this time letting it warm before smearing it on Ryo's skin and slipping smoothly inside. He moved more quickly now, eager to get his cock inside Ryo and make him moan.

When he pulled out this time, he pulled Ryo higher against him, sliding his cock under his ass and covering it in lube. Once he was in place he let Ryo slide down onto him, both of them moaning as Bakura's cock pushed through the ring of muscle and inside. When he had settled balls deep he cupped Ryo's ass in his hands and reclined further on the bed. Ryo was still pressed to his chest, his hands resting on Bakura's shoulders, forehead pressed to his lover's as he adjusted.

Bakura kneaded his hands on Ryo's ass while he waited. It wouldn't take too long and he could have a little fun, even if he couldn't move. His hands dragged upwards, pressing into the sensitive flesh under the teenager's shoulder blades. Ryo's fingers pressed into his shoulder and he sighed, eyes half-lidded. Carefully, he rotated his hips, moving more when he felt no pain. He kept his movements small, having little leverage when he was pressed so close to his lover. Underneath him, Bakura began to thrust upwards, shallowly at first, before deepening as Ryo began moving with him. Between the pace they set and the closeness of their bodies, Ryo's cock dragged pleasantly between them, the pleasure combining with the familiar stretch in his ass until he could do little but keep moving, heedless of the noises that fell from his lips. Bakura's slitted eyes were trained on him, his own jaw clenched against noise but not managing to stop the tight sounds of his pleasure.

One particular thrust pushed at just the right angle and Ryo shuddered and sucked in a breath. "Enjoying yourself, Landlord?" the thief's voice was thick with something caught between pleasure and amusement as he repeated the motion, this time with a cut-off keen as answer.

A few more thrusts and Bakura was beginning to consider a change in position. Ryo had less leverage than he'd thought and it was difficult to thrust properly with his pants keeping his legs from spreading. Still, he didn't want to move…

"Up you go, Landlord," Ryo found himself grabbing onto the spirit's arms for support as the man pushed him upright. Bakura's dick slid more fully into him, his weight serving to penetrate him that much more, "What?"

"I can't fuck you properly with these pants on so it's your turn."

"I did tell you to take them off, you know," He'd found his balance now and let go of Bakura's arms.

A calloused hand wrapped around Ryo's cock, "Shut up and move, Landlord."

Ryo gave an open mouth grin. He couldn't argue with that. He made sure to wriggle more than was strictly necessary as he shifted into place, twisting his hips sensuously. Beneath him, Bakura's hips bucked and the man's hands settled onto his hips, trying to push their hips closer. That didn't really help Ryo move, but he wasn't going to complain, not when he could be enjoying the thickness of Bakura's cock opening him up. He gave a little moan and tilted his head to the side. Eyes half-lidded, he watched the man beneath him as they moved. Bakura always looked fierce, even now his red eyes were bright and sharp as one of his hands migrated up to Ryo's ribs.

Bakura's small thrusts were becoming more erratic, jerking at odd times that tried to steal his breath. Ryo dropped a hand to his cock and began pulling at it. Really, Bakura was tempted to take over for him, but he liked his hands where they were and the boy look good jerking off. His eyes were closed now and as he watched he bit his lip. His pale skin let the highlighted the blush staining his cheeks, making him look so damned fuckable that if his cock wasn't already in him, well.

Bakura gave a few carefully aimed thrusts and Ryo gave a gasp, curling in on himself as he came, one arm bracing himself on Bakura's chest. The spasms felt beyond wonderful around him and he thrust through it until the last of them had him cumming with a checked groan.

* * *

By the time they started paying attention to the world again, Bakura's cock had softened and slipped out followed by a thin trail of cum that slicked Ryo's balls. For his part, Ryo had pressed himself close to his lover, who had draped his arms around him and was playing with a bit of his hair.

"We should get cleaned up," Ryo's voice was hazy and really made it quite clear what he thought about moving.

Bakura made a noise that could have been a grunt, but didn't move.

Ryo lifted his head and looked at him, "Come on, we can't stay like this. Besides, our body needs to be cleaned up and put to bed."

This time the man closed his eyes and groaned a bit. Still, he knew it had to be done. One hand slipped from Ryo's back to feel around the nightstand for the tissues.

While the spirit did that, Ryo took care of their body in the outworld. He stripped out of his clothes and tossed them at the hamper, not really caring if they landed. A few swipes of a tissue cleaned up the remaining mess and he crawled into their bed before forsaking the outworld for the night. Bakura had pulled the blankets around them while he hadn't been paying attention. He hummed in appreciation and nuzzled his face into the spirit's chest before falling asleep.


End file.
